


Morning Moments

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 01:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19346509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shuichi loved the quiet mornings. His head still fuzzy and pleasant from sleep, the soft, warm blankets, the dim light of the morning telling him there was no rush to get up. His favorite thing, though…His favorite thing had to be this.





	Morning Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you just gotta write morning snuggles^^

Shuichi loved the quiet mornings. His head still fuzzy and pleasant from sleep, the soft, warm blankets, the dim light of the morning telling him there was no rush to get up. His favorite thing, though…

 

His favorite thing had to be this.

 

Two warm bodies on either side of him, neither of them intent of moving or getting up any time soon. Shuichi could physically feel the fondness swelling in his chest at the sight, soft blonde hair tickling his face, his love curled up on his chest. A heavy weight resting on his head, hands clinging, one on his shirt, one clinging to the girl's hands, his adoration wrapped around him.

 

Kaede and Kokichi slept on either side of him, and he was sure there was nothing in the world that could compare to it. The warmth radiating from their shared body heat was almost overwhelming, and Shuichi basked in the sheer comfort of it all.

 

It was a long, long road to get here, to be able to enjoy this, and Shuichi was content to enjoy it. There were rocky times, Kaede's headstrong nature clashing with Kokichi's nature, just as headstrong but in a wildy different way. Shuichi's insecurities and Kokichi's sometimes too blunt statements or lies. Kaede's need to constantly push forward and Shuichi's need to pull back sometimes.

 

They made it work, however, and it was obvious to any observers how much the three adored each other. It helped that Shuichi's partners were both very, very fond of public affection. It was embarrassing at times, but he wouldn't trade it for anything.

 

These moments were just for them, though.

 

Shuichi lightly threaded his fingers through Kaede's hair, admiring the soft, golden lengths. It had a pleasant floral scent to it, mixing comfortably with Kokichi's sweeter scent. In between these two people, people he couldn't imagine life without. It smelled like home.

 

The warmth surrounding him made everything feel soft, any stress awaiting for him in the day melting away. This fuzzy feeling only increased when a warm nose dipped into his neck to nuzzle him. Purple hair obscured his vision, and Shuichi was more than happy to let his head fall into the mess, burying his face in the hair. He was rewarded with a pleased noise coming from the smaller man's throat.

 

Kaede's eyes blinked open slowly at all of the movement, and Shuichi lifted his head slightly to meet her bleary eyes.

 

"Morning." His voice was barely above a whisper, as he leaned towards her to press a kiss into her forehead. She hummed, pressing forward into the gentle kiss.

 

"Mm, morning." Kaede said, even as she sank back down into the bed. None of them wanting to get up. "You too, Kichi."

 

Instead of responding, the shorter man ran his thumb over her hand. On days like these, Kokichi was more than happy to sleep in and be lazy. Shuichi was happy to see him so relaxed these days, after everything they've been through, both of them deserved so, so much. That included sleeping in.

 

Kaede let out a pleased hum at the sensation, and she closed her eyes, giving back in to the lull and call of sleep. Shuichi smiled fondly as the woman curled into his side, hand clinging to Kokichi's smaller one.

 

He was pretty sure Kokichi had fallen back asleep as well, the tiny ministrations rubbed into Kaede's hand had fallen still, and his head was limp against Shuichi's shoulder. Shuichi's thought was confirmed when soft, cute snores could be heard moments later. 

 

Shuichi closed his eyes as well, not quite ready to be asleep, he still wanted to enjoy the moment a moment longer. Soon, he would have to get up, start working on his cases, get back to his life. This moment would end as soon as his alarm set off, or when Kokichi got too antsy from staying in bed, or when Kaede overheats in their shared space and needs to get up.

 

Right now, though, it was here, and that was what mattered. Both of his loves were comfortably curled up and fast asleep, and his alarm was still a couple of hours away. In this early light, he had time to enjoy it. 

 

Shuichi let himself relax against the bed, sighing quietly in pure content. The call to rest and sleep away the rest of the morning was too much to resist. Even through all of their hardships, he thinks, moments like these made it all worth it. 

 

Shuichi let himself fall asleep, finally, safe and comfortable in his lovers' arms


End file.
